


Guide Me

by Martialis



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martialis/pseuds/Martialis





	Guide Me

It had now been a couple of weeks since Val had joined up with Kenna Rys and her companions. It had been great so far. Tons of smacking Nevrakis soldiers in the head with her flail, stupid pranks with Dom, and ofcourse  spending time with the Queen of Stormholt herself. 

Kenna was different from most nobility. She fought in the frontlines, not afraid to get her hands dirty and her sword bloody. She actually cared about people and tried to help them wherever she went. But most importantly, she never treated Val as dirt. Like the filthy mercenary she was. Not once had she adopted that condescending tone of speech that Val was used to hearing from people above her status. Kenna actually treated her as a friend. She would be out sparring and talking to Val despite the fact Leon told her to watch out for the mercenary. 

Sparring with Kenna was great. She never held back and didn't want Val to hold out on her either. But surprisingly, what Val adored most about sparring with Kenna was the talks afterward. They would be teasing, never serious, but there was something more in Kenna's eyes. Something that placed a heavier weight behind every word said. Something that made Val so scared but also screamed at her to stay with the Queen for as long as she could.

So here she was, breaking in to Kenna's tent to grab a piece of parchment and a quill. She begun to write in a forced and nearly unreadable scrawl. She made a disgusted noice and tried her best to focus on getting every loop and line right, the way she remembered they were supposed to look. She had almost finished the letter and was about to close it off with her name when she felt warm breath against her ear.

"Who taught you how to write?"

She turned her head to find Kenna standing impossibly close to her. So nearby that Val could feel her body warmth but so far away that it left Val yearning for the other woman to come closer.

"I.... I don't remember."

She did remember. She just did not want to remember. She wanted to forget all of it.

"It's impressive. You keep proving that you are a woman of many talents."

Val snorted.

"The only 'talent' of mine that'll be of any use to you is my expertise in smashing heads."

"You do seem quite adept at stealth as well, seeing as you got past the guards and into my tent." Kenna retorted with a raised eyebrow.

Val blushed. BLUSHED. As she turned her head away from the Queen behind her and back to the parchment. Val never apologized, but this woman made it oh so tempting to let those three words slip out.

I am sorry.

But they didn't. Before Val could open her mouth she felt a body press against hers as Kenna's right hand grabbed a hold of hers. She pressed Val's hand down to the parchment and guide her into the loops of the last bit of the letter. Kenna released the pressure off of Val's hand and stepped back. Val immediatly missing the body warmth, her mind screaming for her to follow and step back into the other woman's embrace.

The mercenary looked down to see 'Val Greaves' written in perfect spirals at the bottom of an otherwise messy letter. She turned around and opened her mouth to speak to Kenna but was silenced by a finger pressed against her lips. Just at that moment the tent flap opened a tiny bit and a low but loud voice came through.

"Kenna, I need to discuss some matters with you. Outside."

"I'm on my way, Leon." Kenna spoke without ever averting her eyes from Val's.

"Duty calls, but I'll be back. Make yourself at home. Maybe we could continue with some writing lessons when I come back." She whispered.

"I'll be waiting." Val returned breathlessly. Watching the Queen as she smiled and turned to leave.

"I'll be waiting, and I'll never leave."


End file.
